Jeb Bush (Scenario: The Pearl World)
Jeb Bush (Born as John Ellis Bush) was an American Politician who served as President of the United States from 2017-2025. Presidency Jeb Bush was elected on November 2, 2016, defeating Hilary Clinton by a 14% Margin. The Aftermath of the Obama Administration was particularly, influential in the election. Bush, hoped to capitalize on this, by presenting what he felt, would serve as better solution to solving the economic crisis in America. Foreign Policy Rising Tensions with the Eurasian Union caused Bush to evaluate his foreign policy. The Dawn of a New Cold War caused the President to repair America's crumbing nuclear arsenal and embarked on a new era of Nuclear deterrence. America's Nuclear Arsenal soared above 15,000 by the end of the decade and some of the many abandoned bases were Re-Commissioned with new silos and some of the dismantled weapons were rebuilt. The President witnessed the two-state solution in Palestine. The Oslo Accords and The Israeli Boycott had a great effect on the relations between Israel and the United States. Bush called the UN's Actions as "Reckless" and refused to recognize the State of Palestine, despite Israel's insistence to do so. The War on ISIS came to a crashing end in 2017. The American Commitment to Iraq was renewed and announced that he was sending additional troops to Afghanistan. NATO saw the addition of two new members, Finland and Sweden, who both had been threatened by Russian aggression. Bush wanted to increase the American Presence in Eastern Europe, and nearly started a war with the Eurasian Union. China suffered the most at the hands of Bush. American Interests had a profound effect on their government. The kick starting of the Second Chinese Civil War in 2019, led to the deployment of CSTO forces to China, nearly dragging NATO and the U.S. into a Third World War. Bush sent troops to South Korea in 2020, as a response to the Invasion of the South by the CSTO-backed North Korea. The Country fell about a year later, and South Korea took control of the region. In 2022, The United States sent troops to Venezuela, to assist a group of Rebels in overthrowing the Venezuelan Government. The New Government, failed to capture Caracas and was unable to finish the job. In 2023, Cuba officially became a Republic. Bush sent more than 500 Million in aid to help rebuild the island. The U.S. also built two new bases alongside their existing one. Domestic Policy Bush was a proponent of Trickle-Down Economics and began by further cutting the taxes on wealthy families, causing an uproar of national problems. Bush also renewed the Patriot Act, and pressed for the Privatization of Social Security. Bush also embarked on a renewed policy of deregulation. Very few regulations existed after his exit from office. Bush was criticized for letting Capitalism loose and for causing the events of the late 2020s. Legacy Bush is considered to be the worst president in American History along with his Brother and Father and other Republican Presidents of the time. Bush is considered to be the sole cause of the 2020s depression and has been called a Fascist seeking to demoralize America. Bush was seen by foreign leaders as an incompetent and foolhardy president, who was willing to start a war with Russia, if it meant defending America's "Interests." Bush's Vice President, Chris Christie, was elected President in 2024. Christie had gained a similar legacy to Jeb, and is seen as the catalyst to the 2020s Depression. The American Government suffered heavily because of Bush and Christie. The Voting System had been destroyed by the corporate hierarchy, and Presidents, were handpicked by Corporations, who had now control over the Senate. The Revolution of the 2030's, was the most important turning point in American History, as the elections of Bush and Christie impacted the fabric of the economy, and led to a new distrust in the Government, one never seen before. Category:Scenario: The Pearl World Category:People Category:Presidents of the United States Category:Politics